You in Your Leather Pants
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, ?/Edge. Basically anyone the reader wants him to be. It is not revealed. "I see you in your leather pants." Told in unknown's POV. One shot. AU, OOC.


**Okay, had a small break after 'Christmas Shots', but last night, a muse attacked! I got this idea of someone watching Adam on the dance floor and the first part was supposed to just be a drabble, but the rest of it got spontaneously wrote while typing it out. This is just a one shot. Pure horny smut, filthy-mouthed sex in a bathroom of a night club. Pairing is Multiple Choice/Adam. Any hott guy you want it to be. & I said a hott guy like; Jeff, Matt, Randy, Punk, Miz, Jericho, Christian, etc.. Adam's submissive, the mystery man is dominate. Told in mystery guy's POV. He's watching Adam from his table as the blonde dances at a night club. Adam knows what he does to him. **

**

* * *

You in Your Leather Pants;  
Rated; M/ L, S (basically smut, sex thoughts, masturbation, bathroom sex, cumming, fucking, sucking, fingering, fisting, name-calling, hair-pulling)  
Pairing; Anyone/Edge.**

I see you in your leather pants. And how I wanna rip them off you.

I see that chain dangling freely from your belt loops and I wish it was attached to a collar around your neck to drag you along by. I'll be your demon. You can be my obedient Hell Hound. Baby, we'll reap souls dry.

I see your long blond hair, kinked and curled perfectly at your shoulders. Oh, god I wanna tug the hell out of it while I fuck your mouth and bruise and cum on your pouty lips. You're so fuckable. So perfect all slutty, shaking that ass on the dance floor. That round bottom covered by the leather and I imagine a tight little thong wedged between your cheeks. Tell me is it rubbing your hole and constricting that bulge nestled in those pants?

I watch your tall frame and your back arch and I just imagine you writhing and moaning under me as I fuck you silly. I imagine the way your skin looks all flushed and sweat-kissed, glistening under the moonlight. I imagine your eyes, hazy and glazed over, staring up at me in lust and longing. I imagine your full lips parted and curling up at the ends with every whimper and cry that I draw from your throat.

I imagine you touching yourself for me, rubbing up and down your cock furiously hard and rocking your hips rapidly to get more.

Fuck. The word beautiful has nothing at all on you. You redefine that word completely and you epitomize sex kitten with every move you make and every mannerism you have.

You're so deliberately devious when you look at me, your mouth splitting into a wickedly mischievous smirk. You're so coy, bitch. You know what you do to me, you brat. You know that I'm not holding the leash. You are.

Little tarty slut. God I love you. And I fucking hate you for it... but god I fucking love what you do to me. Fuck you. Hell, tonight, I just might.

I snarl over at you, biting my lip as hard as a motherfucker from the table I'm sitting at, my hands under it. In my lap. And I know you know what I'm doing while I watch you. I lock eyes with you, I can taste my own damn blood from where I am trying not to groan out loud. God it's so fucking dirty and lewd. Just like I like it. Just like you like it. Fuck, we fit so well. We're just alike, even if I'm sometimes quieter about it than you are. We're fucking soulmates. Partners in crime.

Your hands reach up and your shirt comes up, exposing a little bit of your stomach and your glorious hip dents, and you run your long fingers through that soft golden hair of yours and I lose it, cumming all over the filthy floor under the table in the dark and crowded night club.

I see you smile before pursing your lips, turning and flipping that hair before walking away. Your hips swaying with every step. I zip my pants and wipe my hand off on a napkin, panting and still harder than ever considering. I toss the napkin down on the floor and lick my lips before gulping down the rest of my drink.

Adam Joesph Copeland. Bitch.

You fucking know what you do to me.

-xx-

I follow after you as you go into the bathroom. So-so damn predictable, Addy. I know you. I don't just _think_ I do. I just do. I creep in behind you after a second. The bathroom is surprisingly empty and I lock the door behind me and wait behind the wall until I hear you running the water to wash your hands. My cock is still so hard and aching in my jeans and I imagine you bent over the sink, rinsing your hands off and checking that hott ass eyeliner you wore tonight. You knew it make the green pop in your hazel eyes more and you did it to fucking tease me, you whore.

I peek out from the wall, seeing you bent over the sink as predicted. Checking your eyeliner and swaying those sexy little hips. I step out from behind the wall calmly and you jump a bit- even though you knew I'd follow you in here- as I grab a hold of those hips and press my own hips into your ass. Fuck, those leather pants are so damn tight, I notice, as I grind my erection into your ass. I need them off. I need that ass so fucking bad I might go crazy.

You look up at me through the reflection in the mirror, those lips so beautifully parted. You look surprised to see me, but I know you're not. Slut. Fuck, you're gonna get it so hard. I lick my lips and let my eyes trail down your arched back, pushing your shirt up to expose the small of your back and admire the gorgeous curve and those luscious dimples above your ass. I have a tough decision to make now. Cum in your ass, on your lips or paint those dimples a milky white.

You push your hair back. I can feel you breathing deeply and then you wiggle back against me and I almost fucking lose it. No, bitch. You make me cum again before I'm even in you and you'll fucking regret it. I dunno if I said any of that shit out loud, but you swallow and redirect your eyes to the faucet or something, your hands still placed on the counter of the sink.

I reach underneath you, and you barely move your hips out enough so I can undo your belt and pop the button. I grab the zipper and love how you shudder as I drag it down, making it vibrate deliberately against your crotch. I allow myself the pleasure of reaching down to grope you through your pants, rubbing your crotch and loving how you whine and a gasp catches in your throat. So pretty. Especially when you close your eyes and your lips quiver. You're so hard for me. You want this. You knew what you were doing. Fucking brat. I hate you. You're hating me too right now, but you'll never show it. You're too much of a tart. You'll do whatever you're told to get what you want. You'll deal with my shit. You're a junkie for it.

I move my hands back around and slowly start to peel your pants down. And fuck, I was right, there's that thong. It's tiny and purple and there's some letter embroidered on the back. I think it's an 'A' for 'Adam'. Cute.

I get the pants down to your knees and slip my fingers under the straps of your thong, licking my lips and admiring how it pulls out from your taut little cheeks as I drag it down. My breath catches. I can't play too long. I won't make it. I have to be inside you. I have to pound you till you scream and scream and cum. You'll thank me later... hopefully with your mouth under a dirty table or in a trashy motel room or cab.

I think I remember telling you to hold still and I reach one hand down to unfasten my pants, reaching inside to take my cock in my hand, rubbing it slowly as I pull it out. It throbs at my touch, it fucking hurts I'm so hard and I position my dick to your asscheeks, moving it just between those gorgeous round globes and letting it slip between them. Oh, you're gonna get it, bitch. You'll pay for what you've done to me, you slut.

I think I heard you ask for lube. I saw you nod toward the soap dispenser. Hoping. Your heart's racing. I can feel it through my hand.. or that might be my heart. I'm not sure.

"You don't fucking need it.. you'll take it." I grind out. I swallow and close my eyes as I shove my way inside you, shuddering in sweet delight as I hear you scream. I exhale and look down, slowly opening my eyes. You're writhing. Digging at the counter top with your nails. I look to your face to see you biting the fuck out of your lip and your eyes blinking. I stay still. God I feel like I'm going to die right now, but I wait.

Then you start to buck back into me.

"Fuck.. fuck me.. please... hurt me.." You whimper sweetly.

I growl, grabbing your hair and yanking it as I twist my fingers in those glorious locks. That's all I need to hear. I hear you cry out as I start to thrust hard and fast. Fucking your ass with everything I have. You're so fucking tight and hott wrapped around my aching dick, choking me. It feels so good and my head is fucking spinning. Your ass, bitch; Goddamn, it's fucking magic.

I release your hair and rake my nails down your back, pushing back up your shirt before splaying your cheeks with my hands. I love how my dick looks plunging in and out of you. I love how you fucking wiggle and whine and take it like a two dollar whore. I like having such power over you. I love how you have such power over me, you slut. I fucking hate it. But damn, I love it. Bitch, you make me psycho. Hope you're happy.

I grab your hand as I see it slithering beneath you. Oh, no. You don't get relief yet. I want you to hurt like I hurt. You touch your dick again and you'll regret it. I'll put a fucking cock ring on you and make you wear it while I fuck you. In fact, I just might. Better yet, I'll make you fuck yourself with the biggest dildo I can find while you wear the cock ring and I'll fuck that pretty little throat of yours till you can't speak or talk back to me.. Fuck, I just might..

I'm panting now. My throat's so dry and you're begging so pretty. I think you called me a name. I think it was "asshole", "bastard".. Or maybe it was something else. I dunno. I see stars.. and Baby, not your tattoos.

Either way, your filthy mouth earns your a hard slap on the ass. I laugh as you squeak and bite your lip. Those lips are already bruised. You're brutalizing them. I don't have to. Though, I kindly want to. Should I cum on them? Should I make you suck my cock till I cum down your throat? That'll shut you up. Make you gag.

Then I look at those dimples. Fuck me, it's tempting.

Hell no. I'll cum wherever I want. You hold no power over me. I want you a mess, you cockslut.

I pull out and turn you around, shoving you against the counter and kissing your mouth hungrily. Biting and sucking at those battered lips. They taste so sweet. Your blood even tastes sweet. I reach around and pick you up under your ass, sitting you on the counter top and jerking your pants on off. You pout cause I know we both heard a loud rip. Well, too bad. The pants were a sacrifice tonight. I'm sure you have more slutty attire in your closet to drive me insane in.

I don't give you a chance to bitch before shoving your legs apart and grabbing a hold of your cock, fisting you so hard and rough you're begging and squealing and pleading so fucking pretty. Goddamn, boy.

I reach down and push two fingers inside you, wiggling them around and fucking your insides with them, torturing you to within your ever-loving limits. You scream my name and I grin madly as you cum. That beautiful cock of yours jerking and sputtering in my hand and your seed spurting out onto my fingers. I even got some on your black shirt. Marked now, bitch. They'll know what we did in here.

You lay panting heatedly against the mirror, your eyes rolling around and struggling to focus as the last tremors echo through your body. I remove my fingers and wipe your cum up and rub my cock with it, shuddering as I feel your cum lubricating me. Be grateful you came like a good slut. You whimper so pitifully sweet as I thrust back inside you, spreading your legs further apart and admiring how delicious your cum looks coating my cock as it stretches your hole. Your own cock twitching as it curls up against your abdomen. You're so fucking hott. You're perfect.

I pull almost all the way out before plunging back in, leaning forward to capture your lips before pounding the hell out of you. You're clawing at my back, your nails digging into my shoulders under my shirt. Leave your mark, Baby. I wanna remember this. I'll get hard every time I see your fingernail prints in me. It only fuels me when you try to hurt me back. Hurt me, bunny baby. Such a sweet little doll.

I feel you wrap your legs around me now, the heels of your boots digging into my thighs. You growl at me and I snap my teeth at your throat, making you recoil a bit. Your hands move up to my head and you're moving with me now, wiggling your hips up to try and meet my thrusts. Your cock is already hard again and leaking against the exposed part of your tummy and some of your shirt. Your dark green eyes lock on mine.

"Bitch.." You snarl at me.

"You're the bitch." I snap back, biting at those lips. I'm telling you, Adam, if you don't fucking shut your mouth I'm going to shut it for you.

In fact... that's a great idea..

I pull out of you, not easy and you hiss and grit your teeth. Bitch, I'm warning you. I'm going to burn your ass up. You won't sit for a week. But that's okay, cause you'll be crawling, on my leash at my feet. Ugh, I hate you.. And I fucking love you because I do.

I tug your hair, dragging you off the counter and forcing you to your knees in front of me. "Open up.. open your mouth... you're gonna suck me and you're going to do it hard.. do you understand me..?"

You visibly shudder and nod your head, parting your lips and sticking your pink tongue out just to tease me. I give another sharp yank to your hair, my cock already in my hand and aimed at your sweet pouty lips. I groan as I enter your mouth, feeling you suck and swallow around me. Feeling you start to try and bob your head. Fucking greedy bitch, you fucking love when I fuck your mouth like the cumslut you are. You nod and look up at me, those eyes shinning and pleading.

"Get to work.. suck me off... ah, fuck.." I shudder that time. Your mouth is heavenly. So warm and wet. You suck dick so well. Wonder who fucking taught you. I probably don't wanna know. Your lips belong on my cock. That's all I know or care to know. You're my whore now. "Suck me nice and hard, Adam.. show me what a good little bitch you are.." I laugh as I hear you growl around my width and you choke as I shove your head down further on my shaft. You'll behave, bitch. Or I will tear that throat up. "Ah, fuck... that's it.. rub yourself, Adam... rub yourself while you suck me.. I wanna watch you stroke your dick while you suck me off."

I see you hesitate, but then your long slender fingers curl around your dick stroking yourself hard. Desperately. Needy. You look so fucking hott on your knees, fondling your cock while my dick crams your mouth.

I groan and thread my fingers through your hair, holding tightly as I start to thrust, fucking your mouth. I love all those whimpers and whines that run through my cock. I'm not hurting you. You can take it. It'd be worser up your ass. I'm aware that you're quivering, I see your pretty eyes close tight and I feel you moaning around my dick. Then I vaguely see the cum splattered on the floor beneath you and I smile. You gag then and I fucking lose it, cumming hard and deep in your mouth and down your throat. So fucking hard I half to take my hand off your head and grab to the sink counter to keep myself standing. It feels like it's been so long when it hasn't. I'm panting, swallowing. My mouth feels like cotton and I feel you swallowing me down. Your sweet little pink tongue lapping at my cock to get every bit of me up. Sweet little cockslut. You do so well when you're not being a brat.

I smile lightly- light-heatedly- and jerk you up, pulling you into a harsh kiss. I taste myself on you. God I could get hard again. You tease. I'm going to have nothing left.. but I'll gladly give it all to you and then some.

I jerk away and thrust my face into your neck, breathing you in. "Get dressed now." I command breathily. I could never let you know how much control you actually have over me. You'd use it to your advantage and then I'd be your bitch. It's not gonna work that way.

I zip my pants and pull away from you. You only drop your head before looking back up at me then back down to get your pants. I smirk. I hope they're not ripped too badly. I kill anyone who'd get a crazy ass idea that maybe you were there's. You belong to me. It just works that way.

_**End.**_

**

* * *

Now my Jeff muse actually wrote this, & in my mind while writing I imagined the mystery man was Jeff. I was contemplating letting him be somebody, (or letting him be Jeff, even tho that'd been TOO obvious for me- & ergo, the 'we're just alike' line, but that could also be Randy) but, eh. I decided he can be whomever the reader wants. Adam was bottomed, Adam was slutty & I dunno, I kinda thought it was hott :P And as a side note; if you couldn't tell, the mystery guy knew Adam, & Adam knew him. & P.S. "mystery man" does NOT mean Rey Mysterio. Just no. LOL  
**


End file.
